My Beloved Sister
by AWM SS
Summary: Banyak orang berpendapat bahwa anak kembar merupakan suatu eksistensi dari satu jiwa yang memiliki dua tubuh. /"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!"/ PLAK! /[Shiki Fuin]/"Putuskan hubunganku dengan Kurama."/Kuharap dia akan memicu Great War dan memanaskannya dengan THE GOLDEN ARMY HAHAHAHAHA..."/Inilah perjuangan terakhirku./Aku men-mencintaimu, Nii-san/ Fem!Kurama. Incest!


_~Trank! trank! trank!~_

Dentingan logam yang saling beradu terdengar disana-sini. Percikan api yang tercipta bagaikan kembang api pada malam tahun baru. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama kami melakukan ini. 2 jam? 3 jam? Entahlah, aku bahkan tak sempat melihat jamku.

"Nii-san!"

Aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara itu. Suara milik adikku yang sedari tadi terus memanggilku sambil menangis, berharap aku akan menghentikan adu pedang konyol ini kemudian mendatanginya dan pulang kerumah bersama. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menghentikan ini. Jika saja aku menghentikan ini, maka bukan hanya aku saja yang mati, melainkan dia dan mereka yang ada dibelakangku.

 _~ctrank! jleb!~_

Sial, pedang terakhirku.

 _~bugh! brakh!~_

Ugghh... Entah sudah berapa tulang rusukku yang patah beberapa jam terakhir ini. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Hitam mulai menyelimuti penglihatanku. Tapi untungnya, pendengaranku masih tajam.

"NII-SAANNN!" Maaf imouto, sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang.

 _~sring! sring! sring! sring! sring! sring! sring! sring! sring!~_

 _~whuss! whuss! whuss! whuss!~_

 _~sring!~_

 **[Golden Army Mode, Transfer!]**

 _~trank! trank! trank! trank! jleb! jleb! trank! trank! jleb! jleb! trank! jleb! jleb! jleb! ctrank! jlebbb!~_

"NIIIIII-SAAAANNNN!"

 **...  
**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.:::::::My Beloved Sister:::::::.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Naruto dan HS DXD bukan milik saya, tetapi milik pengarang mereka.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Naruto X Fem!Kurama.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **M**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

Banyak orang berpendapat bahwa anak kembar merupakan suatu eksistensi dari satu jiwa yang memiliki dua tubuh. Banyak orang berpendapat, jika salah satu dari anak kembar itu merasa sedih, yang lain juga merasa sedih. Jika yang satu senang, maka yang lain yang juga senang. Dan, jika yang satu terluka, maka yang lain juga akan merasakan sakitnya. Itulah ikatan batin yang terhubung diantara anak kembar.

Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku untukku. Jika aku sedih, maka belum tentu kembaranku juga akan bersedih. Jika aku senang maka belum tentu kembaranku juga akan senang. Tapi, jika diantara kami ada yang terluka, maka kami akan merasakan sakitnya bersama-sama, dengan luka yang sama, dan pada tempat yang sama.

10 Oktober tahun xxxx, itulah hari kelahiranku sekaligus hari kelahiran saudara kembarku. Aku adalah seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan adikku, dia bernama Namikaze Kurama, dia adalah seorang perempuan bersurai merah panjang dengan kulit putih seputih susu dan memiliki tinggi badan yang hanya lebih pendek beberapa cm dariku. Hmm... Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa dia, maka aku hanya bisa menjawab bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang paling cantik dimuka bumi ini.

Kami berdua dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan. Ayah kami, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pemimpin dari fraksi manusia. Ibu kami, Uzumaki Kushina adalah putri dari pemimpin fraksi Manusia sebelumnya.

Sedikit cerita tentang Fraksi Manusia. Ratusan tahun silam, leluhur kami menghimpun manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk bersatu dalam sebuah organisasi yang kelak dikenal sebagai Fraksi Manusia. Bukan tanpa alasan leluhur kami menghimpun mereka. Pada saat itu, mungkin pada saat itu kalian bisa menggunakannya sebagai

gambaran hari kiamat kelak.

Seperti gunung-gunung yang tiba-tiba saja meletus dan memuntahkan lahar panas, tsunami-tsunami besar hampir terjadi diseluruh penjuru samudra, puting beliung yang mengamuk disana-sini, gempa bumi silih berganti mengguncang bumi, dan masih banyak lagi. Leluhur kami yang merasa ada yang janggal dengan kejadian-kejadian itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dan ternyata, penyababnya ada di dunia dibawah tempat kami berpijak , Underworld. Disana tengah berlangsung sebuah pertempuran maha dahsyat antara tiga fraksi akhirat, Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan dua naga surgawi.

Leluhur kami yang merasa geram dengan perilaku ketiga fraksi itu meminta bantuan dari para goblin untuk membuatkan pasukan yang tak terkalahkan, tak bisa mati, tak kenal lelah, tanpa belas kasih, dan lahirlah Golden Army.

Fraksi manusia yang pada awalnya hanya berjumlah tak lebih dari 500 orang dan lebih dari 1000 pasukan emas turun kemedan perang, membuat kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan pada diri ketiga fraksi itu. Mereka semua tak menyangka, bahkan tak pernah menyangkanya jika manusia juga akan ikut berperang. Golongan makhluk yang sebelumnya hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis itu ternyata bisa membuat medan perang yang sebelumnya hampir mereda kembali memanas.

Banyak korban berjatuhan diantara ketiga fraksi. Manusia? Jangan ditanya lagi, mereka semua bahkan langsung berkurang setengahnya ketika melancarkan serangan utama yang memakan banyak korban diantara ketiga fraksi. Namun, jika manusia yang hampir setiap menitnya ada yang tumbang, maka lain ceritanya dengan Golden Army.

Maha karya para goblin itu ternyata melampaui ekspetasi mereka. Tak ada diantara mereka yang mati. Tak ada yang hancur. Tak ada yang terkalahkan.

Dan, pada akhirnya,,, hm~ sebenarnya aku tak terlalu percaya dengan bagian ini, tapi orang tuaku mengatakan bahwa Kami-Sama yang sudah tak tahan melihat peperangan itu akhirnya turun tangan guna menghentikan perang berkepanjangan itu. Singkat cerita, perang'pun berhenti. Kedua naga Surgawi disegel kedalam dua buah artefak bernama Sacred Gear. The Golden Army dikembalikan ketempat mereka, dunia manusia. Dan, orang tuaku juga mengatakan bahwa itulah saat terakhir para Malaikat melihat Kami-Sama, entah kemana IA pergi, tak ada satu'pun yang mengetahuinya.

Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup. Kembali kecerita utama.

Kehidupanku dan Kurama bisa dikatakan terkekang. Masa kecil kami selalu dihabiskan didalam kastil, dan itu'pun harus dengan pengawasan ketat. Karena apa? Karena kami hanya memiliki satu jiwa. Jika saja aku maupun Kurama terluka, maka aku maupun Kurama akan merasakan sakitnya dengan luka yang sama, pada tempat yang sama, dan pada waktu yang sama. Kalian bisa membayangkan seberapa buruknya bukan?

Sebenarnya aku cukup bahagia dengan itu. Selama Kurama aman dan selalu berada disampingku, aku sudah bahagia. Namun berbeda denganku, Kurama justru terlihat sebaliknya. Ia terlihat tak bahagia sama sekali didalam kastil. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa ia ingin sekali keluar.

•••••••

•••••••

15 Januari XXXX. Hari itu mungkin adalah hari paling mengejutkan bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Coba kalian dengarkan perkataan Tou-san yang satu ini.

"Naruto, Kurama, menurut tradisi turun temurun di keluarga kita yang mengatakan bahwa anak kembar seperti kalian ini harus,,,"

"Keluar dari kastil." Potong Kurama pada saat itu.

"Harus menikah."

Kurama yang mendengar itu langsung membeku ditempat duduknya. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, tapi jika dilihat dari raut mukanya, ia terlihat seperti tidak menerima ini. Sedangkan aku? Aku tentu saja senang karena, hmm... Aku tak tahu kapan pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini, tapi yang jelas aku sangat-sangat dan sangat mencintainya. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang nantinya, karena mencintai adikku sendiri.

Tapi, aku hanya bisa memendamnya karena setelah malam itu, Kurama seakan membenciku. Ia seakan tak ingin menemuiku lagi. Hubungan kami menjadi renggang setiap saatnya, bahkan,,, dia tak ingin memanggilku Nii-san lagi.

1 Agustus XXXX. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada tanggal itu. Tapi, jika kalian ingin tahu ada apa di tanggal itu, baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya. Tanggal itu adalah tanggal terkelam dalam hidupku dan Kurama. Tanggal dimana kami menyaksikkan sendiri didepan mata kami saat keluarga kami dibantai oleh kelompok teroris yang akhir-akhir ini kami ketahui bernama Khaos Brigade. Tapi untungnya kami masih bisa selamat dan sampailah kami ditempat ini, Kuoh, sarang iblis dan malaikat jatuh terbesar.

Aku dan Kurama memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Kuoh Academy karena yah,,, kami ingin menghilangkan trauma kami. Namun, semua yang kami harapkan untuk menghilangkan kesedihan malah membuat kami terseret kepermasalahan dimana manusia tak sepantasnya masuk kedalamnya.

Dua iblis yang ada disana selalu menghasut kami dengan iming-iming yang menggiurkan untuk melepaskan kemanusiaan kami dan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Kami dapat bertahan dari hasutan itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan hati Kurama karena pada saat itu mereka mengetahui bahwa Kurama memiliki perasaan pada seorang iblis yang memiliki gelar Sekiryuutei.

Memanfaatkan hal itu, mereka membujuk Kurama untuk menjadi bagian mereka dengan iming-iming bisa memiliki umur panjang agar ia bisa selalu bersama Sekiryuutei itu.

Aku tak bisa menahan amarahku pada saat itu. Dengan 5 buah Golden Army yang dapat kukendalikan, aku mengacaukan upacara pereinkarnasian Kurama dan menghancurkan gedung klub mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!" Tanya Kurama pada saat itu dengan nada membentak bercampur aduk dengan emosi, dan tentu saja, itu membuat hati kecilku tersayat pisau berkarat yang sudah keropos disana-sini karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah membentakku seperti ini.

Pada saat itu juga aku mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku yang selama ini ku pendam. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, bahwa aku menyayanginya, bahwa aku tak bisa kehilangannya dan juga kemanusiannya.

Tapi, apa yang kudapatkan?

 _~PLAK!~_

Sebuah tamparan! Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarar dipipiku.

Dan siapa yang melakukannya?

Kurama! Dia sendiri yang menamparku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, bukankah dengan begini, ia sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dapat kulihat cap tangan merah yang perlahan muncul di pipi kanan Kurama.

"Walaupun kita ini satu, tapi aku tak ingin bersatu denganmu. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Kurama berujar pelan dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku.

Sakit rasanya. Hatiku seketika hancur berkeping-keping saat Kurama mengatakan itu. Aku tak menyangka ia akan mengatakan hal itu dan lebih memilih Iblis yang jelas-jelas hanya memanfaatkannya itu.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Maaf karena telah menjadi parasit bagimu selama ini."

•••••••

•••••••

 _~duarrr! duarrr! duarrr!~_

Dalam keputusasaan tanpa batas dan dalam rasa sakit yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibayangkan, aku melampiaskannya di bukit yang berada dipinggiran kota Kuoh. Melampiaskan semua rasa sakitku pada benda mati yang ada disana. Menghancurkan apapun yang ada dihadapanku menggunakan pedang-pedang yang terus bermunculan disekitarku, hingga akhirnya, bukit yang lumayan besar itu hilang dari peta Kuoh.

•••••••

•••••••

 **[Shiki Fuin!]**

Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih pada saat itu. Tujuan hidupku kini telah hilang. Kurama telah menolakku mentah-mentah dan tak ingin melihatku lagi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kurama dan... mati. Tapi, jika aku langsung bunuh diri, aku tahu bahwa Kurama juga akan ikut mati bersamaku, dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Dan pada akhirnya itulah yang kulakukan. Melakukan kontrak pemanggilan dewa Shinigami untuk memutusan hubungan diantara aku dan Kurama. Sebenarnya kontrak itu adalah kontrak terlarang yang dimana orang yang memanggil Shinigami akan mati, tapi yah, itulah tujuanku sejak awal.

 _~whusss!~_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Shinigami yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanku dengan membawa sesuatu berwarna biru yang memiliki bentuk seperti manusia, setengah pria dan setengahnya lagi perempuan. Itulah perwujudan jiwaku dan Kurama.

"Putuskan hubunganku denganku dengan Kurama."

Shinigami mengambil pisau belati yang ada dimulutnya dan menggunakan pisau itu untuk membelah jiwaku, membuatnya menjadi dua dan membuatnya nampak jelas jika itu adalah jiwaku dan Kurama.

"Apakah aku akan mati?" Tanyaku pada Shinigami yang kembali menggigit belati itu.

"Tidak."

"Apa? Bukankah didalam kontrak dikatakan bahwa anda akan memakan jiwaku setelah memanggil anda?"

"Aku yang membuat kontrak itu jadi, aku bebas merubahnya. Lagipula, tak lebih dari sebulan lagi kau akan datang kepadaku."

"Begitu ya."

Pada saat itu juga aku berubah pikiran. Shinigami telah mengatakan bahwa waktu hidupku tak lama lagi jadi, dari pada aku cepat-cepat pergi ketempatnya lebih baik aku melakukan hal yang berguna untuk melindungi Kurama, sebagai adik sekaligus orang yang kucintai disisa waktuku ini.

•••••••

•••••••

 _~crash! crash! crash!~_

Darah-darah berceceran disana-sini bahkan sampai ada yang menggenang. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa dengan bagian yang berhamburan disana-sini, menciptakan sebuah pemandangan horor yang amat-sangat tak pantas untuk dilihat. Jeritan-jeritan memilukan terdengar bagi symphoni merdu bila yang mendengar itu adalah seorang psychopat.

"Aarrggghhh!" Ditengah itu semua, terlihat sesosok makhluk berarmor emas dengan garis-garis lava disekujur tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tengah membantai sekelompok iblis liar dikawasan pabrik terbengkalai itu. Itulah aku. Aku yang membantai iblis-iblis liar itu menggunakan Armor yang kubuat khusus dari bagian tubuh The Golden Army untuk Kurama.

 _~sring!~_

Akhirnya iblis-iblis Gremory itu datang juga. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi keterkejutan mereka saat itu. Ada yang hanya melebarkan matanya, ada yang menutup mulutnya, ada yang sampai muntah-muntah, dan satu lagi, yang ini bukanlah ekspresi terkejut, melainkan seorang psychopat yang tersenyum sadis saat melihat pemandangan horor didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan bersurai merah crymson yang merupakan King kelompok itu, Rias Gremory sesaat setelah aku menghabisi iblis liar terakhir.

 _~sleb!~_

Saat itu aku menarik pedangku dari jantung iblis liar yang baru saja kutusuk dengan sangat pelan, menimbulkan kesan menyeramkan bagi yang melihatnya dikala pedang yang telah terbalut cairan merah kental itu keluar secara perlahan.

Pandangan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu pada kedua mata merah menyala ku. Kedua mataku tak bisa berpaling dari kedua manik ruby Kurama seakan terhipnotis oleh keindahan itu.

"Siapa kau?" Karena aku tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, Rias mengulangi pertanyaanya. "Issei, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko, tangkap dia!" Seru Rias karena aku tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, hmm... Sebaiknya kalian bayangkan sendiri caraku untuk kabur dari mereka.

Semenjak hari itu, hampir setiap hari aku melakukan tugas yang sejatinya tugas dari iblis-iblis Gremory itu. Itu semua kulakukan tak lebih untuk Kurama. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk keselamatan Kurama. Akan kuberikan apapun yang kumiliki untuknya, apapun itu termasuk sisa hidupku.

••••••••

Pada awalnya aku tak tahu ada apa didalam sana. Kuoh Academy, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana tapi, entah perasaanku saja atau apa, aku merasakan pancaran energi yang sangat besar dari dalam sana. Tapi, dimana mereka? Aku tak melihat ada seseorang dilingkungan sekolah itu. Dari tempatku berada, Kuoh Academy benar-benar sepi.

 **[Golden Army Mode: On!]**

 _~deg!~_

Jantungku tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan ritmenya tatkala armor berwarna emas menyelimuti kepalaku. Disana, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas, Kurama yang saat ini tengah terbaring tak berdaya dibawah todongan sebuah light spear dari seorang pria yang kuketahui adalah Malaikat jatuh.

"Hahaha... Jadi kau adalah adik dari calon pemimpin Fraksi Manusia itu ya? Tak kusangka kau akan bergabung dengan iblis-iblis rendahan seperti mereka. Dan, kukira adik dari calon pemimpin Fraksi Manusia akan lebih kuat dari mereka, ternyata sama saja. Kalian sama-sama sampah yang tak berguna yang lebih baik dibuang jauh-jauh."

Emosiku langsung meledak-ledak saat mendengar penghinaan yang ditujukan pada adik tercintaku oleh Malaikat jatuh itu. Dengan segera aku mengambil dua pedang emas yang ada dipunggungku dan menyatukannya menjadi sebuah busur. Sebuah anak panah berwarna emas menyala tercipta saat aku menarik tali busurku.

"Hmm... Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya jika tahu adiknya yang lemah ini mati ya? Kuharap dia akan memicu Great War dan memanaskannya dengan THE GOLDEN ARMY HAHAHAHAHA..."

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kakaknya jika ia sampai terbunuh? Tentu saja membunuhmu, Bajingan Tengik!"

 _~WRUUSSHHH!~_

Kulepaskan anak panahku. Aura energi berwarna emas menguar dari mata anak panah itu. Membidik dengan tepat kearah Malaikat jatuh bernama Kokabiel itu.

 _~pyarr!~_

 **[Time Alter: Okta Axcel!]**

 _~DUUUAAARRR!~_

 _~sring!~_

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku pada Kurama yang berada digendonganku. Yeah benar, tepat pada saat aku melepaskan anak panahku, aku lengsung menuju tempat Kurama dengan cara... Melambat kan waktu.

 _~Teeng!~_

Sial! Aku tak menyangka jika efek samping dari melambatkan waktu delapan kali lipat akan sesakit ini?

"Ti-tidak." Dapat kulihat raut wajah Kurama yang sangat terkejut dengan kejadian saat itu. Hah... Lagi-lagi aku terhipnotis dengan wajahnya itu.

"Kheh? Siapa lagi yang datang? Bala bantuan heh?" Malaikat jatuh itu berbicara dengan tenangnya cenderung meremehkan malah. Tapi,.. Apa dia berhasil menghindari seranganku saat itu?

Tersadar dari pengaruh hipnotis Kurama karena ucapan Kokabiel, aku'pun segera membaringkan Kurama ditempat kelompoknya terbaring pingsan dan lemah.

"Kuharap kau bisa memuaskanku untuk malam ini tak seperti mereka yang bahkan tak tahu caranya bertarung." Ia seolah tengah memprovokasiku agar emosi meluap dan bertarung dengan mengandalkan emosi. Hey, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Mungkin? Aku'pun hanya maju beberapa langkah sebagai tanggapan provokasinya.

 _~greb!~_

Namun, tanpa kusangka Kurama menahan kakiku.

"Ja-jangan me-melawannya. Ka-kau tak akan bi-bisa. Per-pergilah!"

Hatiku yang sebelumnya telah hancur berkeping-keping seolah kembali menyatu dengan perasaan hangat tatkala Kurama mengatakan itu. Setidaknya ia masih mengkhawatirkanku walaupun ia belum tahu siapa yang tengah di khawatirkannya saat itu.

 _~sring!~_

Kokabiel menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Ini pasti akan sulit. Dia sangat cepat! Sekarang, dimana dia akan menyerangku?

 **[Time Alter: Penta Axcel!]**

Waktu kembali melambat. Kedua mataku kembali dipaksa untuk melebar saat melihat Kokabiel masih bisa bergerak sangat cepat ketika waktu telah kulambatkan 5 kali lipat.

 _~bugh!~_

Kusilangkan kedua tanganku didepan mukaku guna menghalau serangan Kokabiel.

Apa boleh buat. Jika lima kali lipat masih cepat, maka akan kutambah.

 **[Time Alter: Hexa Axcel!]**

Enam kali lipat dengan begini gerakan Kokabiel mungkin dapat kuhindari atau mungkin kulawan.

 _~bugh! bugh! bugh! bugh!~_

Kutahan tinjuan Kokabiel dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kananku memukul telak perutnya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku hanya bisa menghindar dan bertahan.

Kokabiel mundur beberapa langkah dan waktu'pun kembali normal.

"Ukh! Tak kusangka kau dapat memukulku dalam kecepatan seperti itu, bahkan Azazel'pun akan kesulitan untuk melakukannya."

 _~Tengg!~_

Uukkhh! Enam kali lipat ternyata masih terlalu menyakitkan, padahal biasanya aku dapat menggunakannya tanpa efek samping. Apa ini karena penyakitku?

 _ **Flashback.**_

 **"Aku yang membuat kontrak itu jadi, aku bebas merubahnya. Lagipula, tak lebih dari sebulan lagi kau akan datang kepadaku."**

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

 **"Itu karena otakmu. Otakmu akan mengalami kerusakan permanen karena memanggilku, dan itulah yang menyebabkan orang-orang mati saat memanggilku. Tapi, sepertinya kau memiliki sedikit keberuntungan."**

 ** _Flashback End._**

Aku tak bisa melupakan kata-kata Shinigami pada saat itu. Otakku terus mengalami kerusakan? Berarti, tinggal seberapa otakku yang masih berfungsi saat ini?

 _~brukh!~_

"cough!" Kakiku tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menopang tubuhku hingga membuatku terpaksa untuk jatuh berlutut dan terpaksa membuka bagian depan helm armorku hanya untuk memuntahkan cairan merah kental.

"Kheh? Hahahahaha... Tak kusangka saat ini calon pemimpin Fraksi Manusia ada dihadapanku. hahahaha..." Senang sekali dia, padahal hanya bertemu denganku.

Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar yakin bahwa saat Kokabiel menyebutkan identitasku, Kurama pasti melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Ia pasti benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang telah ia tolak mentah-mentah dan yang ia tak inginkan berada berada dikehidupannya lagi. Itu sudah terbukti.

Dapat kudengar suaranya yang bergetar seperti orang yang akan menjebolkan tanggul tangisnya. "N-Nii-san." Panggilnya. Bahagia rasanya saat mendengar ia memanggilku Nii-san lagi setelah sekian lama–bagiku—.

"Hm. Apa kau menangis? Hentikan itu!" Sautku. Yah... Itu memang benar, aku paling tak suka saat melihatnya meneteskan air mata kesedihan.

 **[Trace On!]**

 _~sring! sring! sring!~_

Puluhan senjata tajam antara lain tombak dan pedang bermunculan dibelakangku.

"Hahaha... Mungkin kau bisa menjadi pembuka sebelum terjadinya Great War jilid 2."

 _~sring! sring! sring!~_

Ratusan tombak cahaya muncul disekitar Kokabiel.

Kami saling melempar tatapan mata setajam yang kami bisa.

 _~whuss! whuss! whuss! whuss!~_

Sebelum akhirnya meluncurkan senjata-senjata kami kemusuh masing-masing. Semoga tubuhku masih kuat untuk mengeluarkan pedang sebanyak tombak yang Malaikat jatuh itu keluarkan.

 _~trank! trank! trank! trank!~_

Senjataku yang terbuat dari besi dan tombak malaikat jatuh itu yang terbuat dari gumpalan energi saling berbenturan, menciptakan bunyi yang khas antara logam-logam yang berbenturan dan menimbulkan percikan-percikan bunga api yang indah dilihat pada malam tahun baru.

 **[Time Alter: Penta Axcel!]**

Kuambil dua pedang di punggungku dan langsung melesat maju menyerang Kokabiel dengan ditambah efek pelambatan waktu sehingga bila dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain maka aku akan terlihat bergerak sangat cepat. Kulihat, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan pancaran aura suci yang sangat kental guna menghadapiku.

 _~trank! trank! trank!~_

Kami berdua melakukan adu pedang dengan sangat cepat, sangat buas, sangat brutal, hingga membuat Malaikat jatuh itu kembali tertawa girang.

 _~trank! trank!~_

Sial! Kenapa waktu harus kembali normal dalam jangka waktu secepat ini? Alhasil aku'pun hanya bisa menahan serangan-serangan Kokabiel. Yah, dalam kondisi tubuh yang fit, setidaknya aku dapat menggunakan Time Alter selama lima menit lebih, tapi sekarang, kurasa hanya dua menit.

 _~slash!~_

Kedua pedangku terpotong menjadi dua. Sangat halus! Pedang apa itu sebenarnya?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang pedang ini, bukan?" Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Kokabiel menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan. "Kau bisa menyebut ini sebagai Excalibur, walaupun ini hanya penyatuan dari empat bagiannya saja."

Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini beredar desas-desus tentang hilangnya keempat pedang Excalibur, ternyata dia pelakunya. Hm, tak heran jika pihak gereja kesulitan mencarinya.

"Walaupun hanya empat bagiannya saja, pedang ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan iblis-iblis kelas teri sampai Maou sendiri."

Sayangnya, aku tak terkejut fakta dengan itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa aku terkejut kalau aku telah mengetahui seperti apa pedang itu.

 ** _Komposisi bahan!_**

 ** _Kekuatan bahan!_**

 ** _Kemampuan benda!_**

 ** _Bentuk benda!_**

 **[Trace On!]**

 _~sring!~_

Sebuah pedang bercorak emas dengan gagang berwarna biru muncul digenggaman kedua tanganku. Indah bukan? Aku sendiri tak tahu pedang apa itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali muncul dalam mimpiku. "kough!~" Lagi-lagi aku memuntahkan darah. Apakah seberat ini konsekuensi karena memanggil Shinigami selain kematian?

Dapat kulihat raut wajah terkejut Kokabiel saat melihat pedang itu. Ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya bercampur menjadi satu pada tempat yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki Excalibur asli?"

"Asli? Excalibur? Hm, jadi pedang ini adalah bentuk asli dari Excalibur ya. Tapi sayangnya ini hanyalah tiruan, tiruan yang akan mematahkan pedangmu!"

Pada akhirnya kami kembali beradu pedang. Beradu kemampuan. Beradu kekuatan. Beradu kecepatan. Beradu strategi. Dan beradu tentang segala sesuatu yang ada dalam pertempuran.

Berjam-jam lamanya kami saling bertarung. Saling bertukar pukulan, bertukar senjata, bertukar sihir, dan bertukar tebasan.

"LAGI! LAGI! TAMBAH LEVELNYA HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi.

•••••••

•••••••

"NII-SAANNN!" Kurama semakin histeris memanggil namaku saat aku berhasil ditumbangkan oleh Kokabiel dengan tendangannya yang membuat armor bagian dadaku hancur dan mematahkan beberapa tulang rusukku. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Hitam mulai menyelimuti penglihatanku, mulai menyelimuti dunia yang kulihat.

 _~pyar!~_

Dan akhirnya, armor emasku berhenti melakukan tugasnya untuk melindungi tubuhku.

"Kheh? Sudah berakhir? Padahal aku ingin lebih brutal dari ini. Tapi, cukup membuang-buang waktu! SAATNYA UNTUK MEMULAI GREAT WAR! HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _~sring! sring! sring!~_

Suara ini. Dia sedang menciptakan serangan skala besar!

"MATILAH!"

Sial! Bergeraklah Naruto!

 **[Time Alter: Deka Axcel!]**

Waktu seolah berhenti saat aku mengaktifkan pelambatan waktu sepuluh kali lipat. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri dan berlari menuju Kurama. Aku harus cepat! Karena mungkin, aku hanya dapat melambatkan waktu selama kurang dari satu menit.

 **[Golden Army Mode, Transfer!]**

 _~sring!~_

Cahaya emas menyelimuti tubuh Kurama, membentuk sebuah armor berwarna emas dengan garis-garis lava yang sangat sempurna menyatu pada tubuhnya.

 _~teng!~_

Ukh! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama mengagumi Kurama. Aku berbalik menghadap Kokabiel. Dua pedang emas muncul di kedua tanganku. Dan,.. hancurlah pertahanku, waktu kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala dan tombak-tombak Kokabiel meluncur kearahku dan Kurama.

 _~whuss! whuss! whuss! whuss!~_

"N-nii-san?" Maaf, Kurama, aku mengunci pergerakanmu.

 _~trank! trank! trank! trank! jleb! jleb! trank! trank! jleb! jleb! trank! jleb! jleb! jleb! ctrank! jlebbb!~_

"NIIIIII-SAAAANNNN!"

 _~brukh!~_

Entah berapa banyak tombak yang menancap ditubuhku, tetapi yang pasti itu sangat banyak. Aku bisa melihat Kurama yang terus berusaha untuk bisa bergerak dan itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri, setidaknya ia tak terkena serangan berarti.

"NII-SAN! KUMOHON, LEPASKAN AKU!" Ia memohon-mohon untuk kulepaskan. Pasti saat ini kedua matanya sudah semakin memerah dan membengkak karena terus menangis, tapi maaf, aku tak bisa Kurama. Setidaknya setelah ini berakhir.

 _ **"I am the bone of my sword."**_

 _ **"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."**_

"Sudah kuduga. Kau akan melindungi adik mu yang lemah itu."

 _ **"I have created over a thousand blade."**_

"Ni-Nii-san, ja-jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! hiks..."

 _ **"Unknown to death."**_

"Jangan!"

 _ **"Nor known to life."**_

 _ **"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."**_

"Kumohon Nii-san, hiks... ja-jangan lakukan itu, hiks... hiks..."

"AYO, LAKUKAN! SELESAIKAN MANTRAMU!"

 _ **"Yet, those hands will never hold anything."**_

 _ **"So as I pray."**_

"NIII-SAANN!"

 **[Unlimited Blade Works!]**

 _~wruuushhh!~_

"Realistas Marmer. Hm, Ternyata kau masih mampu mengeluarkan jurus sebesar ini saat kondisi yang seperti itu." Kokabiel sepertinya mengaggumi jurus terakhirku ini. Saat ini kami tengah berada didalam realitas marmer buatanku dimana didalam sini hanya ada pedang sepanjang mata memandang.

"Cukup! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Sekarang, kita akhiri semuanya disin!" Kuambil sebilah pedang yang menancap disebelahku dan menggunakannya untuk menunjuk kearah Kokabiel. Ribuan pedang yang menancap dibelakangku melayang dengan sendirinya dengan ujung yang mengarah ke Kokabiel.

 _~Whusss! whuss! whuss! whuss! whuss!~_

"Tidak buruk." Ribuan light spear muncul disekitar Kokabiel.

 _~Whusss! whuss! whuss! whuss! whuss!~_

 _~trank! trank! trank! ctrang! trank! trang! trank! trank! ctrank! ctarnk! jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb! jleb!~_

Inilah perjuangan terakhirku.

••••••••

••••••••

 _~wruuuusssshhhh!~_

Pada akhirnya aku dan Kokabiel ditarik paksa untuk keluar dari realitas marmerku karena sihirku telah terkuras habis tak tersisa. Tapi walaupun begitu, setidaknya aku berhasil menancapkan puluhan pedangku ditubuhnya dan mungkin dia sudah mati.

Begitu juga dengannya. Dia berhasil menancapkan puluhan light spear ditubuhku.

Tubuhku terhuyung-huyung kedepan dan kebelakang karena kedua kakiku sudah tak juat lagi untuk menopang beban tubuhku dan akhirnya, tubuhku serasa ditarik kebelakang.

 _~grep!~_

"hiks... hiks... Nii-san hiks... hiks..." Tetapi, ternyata Kurama telah terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuhku sebelum benar-benar menempel dengan tanah.

"Ku-Kurama, ka-kau ti-tidak terluka, kan?" Tanyaku dengan lemah. Kugerakkan tanganku menuju wajahnya guna menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Ssssttttt~~~ Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menangisiku."

"Bodoh! hiks... Nii-san bodoh! hiks... Ke-kenapa Nii-san hiks... me-melindungiku. hiks... hikss... A-aku, aku su-sudah membuat Nii-san hiks..."

"Sssttttt~~~ Kau adalah adikku. Dan kau adalah orang yang kucintai. Apa aku perlu alasan yang lebih dari itu untuk menyelamatkanmu?" Kurama langsung mengeratkan pelukannya padaku saat aku mengatakan itu.

Kurama mengusap kasar air matanya dan tersenyum kearahku. Senyumnya terlihat tulus sekali. "A-aku ju-juga mencintaimu, Nii-san. Ja-jadi bertahanlah."

Aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengarnya. Aku tak menyangka jika dia saat ini mencintaiku. "Benarkah?"

"I-iya. Aku men-mencintaimu, Nii-san. Bertahanlah hiks... hiks..."

"Maaf, Kurama. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi."

"A-apa yang Nii-san katakan? Nii-san tidak boleh pergi! Nii-san harus selalu bersamaku."

"Yah, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Tapi disini." Aku menyentuh dada Kurama. "Dihatimu." Mataku semakin lama semakin terasa berat dan rasa kantuk yang berat menyerangka.

"Nii-san, jangan tutup matamu! hiks... Jangan tutup matamu, Nii-san! Jangan! hiks... hiks... hiks..."

"Maaf Kurama. Aku,... Men... cintai... mu..."

 **•••••••••**

 **••••••••••••••**

 **•••••••My Beloved Sister•••••••**

 **••••••••••••••**

 **•••••••The End•••••••**

* * *

A/N: Maaf bila terkesan aneh dan GaJe karena disini saya mengambil Naruto side sehingga dia hanya menceritakan apa yang dia lihat atau alami. Jadi, jangan bingung kenapa Kurama bisa berubah tanpa sebab.

Cerita ini dipublish sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf saya karena belum bisa meng up fic-fic saya yang lainnya. Sebenarnya fic ini merupakan fic lama yang belum saya publishkan.

Jika ada yang meminta untuk sequel, saya tidak tahu apakah bisa membuatnya. Tetapi, jika saya bisa, saya berencana membuatnya dari sudut pandang Kurama. Jadi, dia akan menceritakan apa yang pernah ia alami.

Sekian dan Terima Kasih.


End file.
